


After all you've done to me...

by Elixirz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, todd dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixirz/pseuds/Elixirz
Summary: Kara finds out Alice is a deviant at the beginning of the game, not near the end. This leads to major changes in Kara's plotline. Idk if i'll ever finish this so consider it a oneshot for now.





	After all you've done to me...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, i haven't written in ages, so it's a little rusty...

"Come back here right now!" Todd screamed as Alice scampered up the stairs as quickly as her little legs could go, terrified. Her mind was set on what she had to do now. All she had to do was take Todd's gun. She knew where it was, Todd liked to take it out and threaten her or the previous version of Kara with it. Kara. Alice sniffed, a tear rolling down her face as she stood in Todd's doorway. Kara might have called the police if she knew what Alice was about to do. Alice pushed this thought to the back of her mind, quickly reaching up for the door handle and turning it with ease. She quickly made her way to Todd's bedside table, yanking the top draw open and grabbing the gun. Luckily for her, Todd had already loaded it. The gun looked almost comical in the small child's hands. Sure, it was just a handgun, but for someone as small as her to be holding it- it was wrong. Blue blood was dripping down Alice's leg from where Todd had thrown a chair at her earlier, staining her clothes a neon blue. 

Alice heard footsteps on the stairs, and her stress levels began to climb. She readied herself for Todd to walk in the door any second, and when he did- BANG. But as she waited, the footsteps sounded much lighter than those of Todd's. It must've been Kara. By this point Alice was shaking, she was all too familiar with this situation. Todd would hit her, over and over and Alice would take it. She had no other choice, she had no where to hide and nowhere to run to. But this time was different. This time she could defend herself. She grasped tighter at the gun in her hands. The time for thinking was over as she heard loud, booming footsteps that echoed throughout the house and a voice like a nuclear bomb now ascending the staircase. She aimed the gun right at the doorway, her back to Todd's bedside table. Despite her best efforts, the trembling made it difficult to hold the handgun steady. 

"Alice! Daddy needs to teach you a lesson!" He voice boomed just outside the doorway, but he walked down the hall.   
Alice hadn't taken this into account. She stood there for a second, frozen from fear. She didn't want to kill him... but what other choice did she have? He broke the previous version of Kara, if Alice didn't do this, he might to the same thing to her, or worse Kara could be destroyed again. It had been decided. Alice took a deep breath, simulating what a human would do in this situation. Alice hid the gun behind her back and then quickly walked out the door way and into the hall. 

"Here I am... Daddy." She said in a shaky voice. Todd turned, taking his hand off of the door handle to Alice's room and turning to face her, his eyes burning like hell itself. He growled and took a few steps towards her. Before he could get much closer Alice pulled the gun back out from behind her back.   
"D-don't move!" She stuttered. The expression on Todd's face was currently a mixture of confusion, fear, and more than anything, anger.   
"Where. Did. You. Get. That." He growled through his teeth. The tone in his voice made Alice shiver, there was something in his expression that she had never seen before and it terrified her. 

Alice said nothing, too conflicted, and too scared to move. If she killed him, then what? What was the next step after that? What was she to do? Kara probably was still just an android, not like Alice. Alice felt different. She couldn't explain exactly what felt different, but she had felt this way ever since Todd had broken Kara. There was something inside her than just snapped.

Suddenly the door to Alice's room opened to reveal Kara, staring at Alice in horror.   
"Alice! What are you doing?" 

Alice could do little more than stand there, shaking. She read her stress level. It read '80%'.   
Before she could say anything, Todd had already turned around, grabbing Kara by the throat and pulling her in front of him so that Alice was now aiming for Kara. Alice quickly lowered the gun, to shocked to do anything. Todd didn't loosen his grip on Kara. Kara pulled at Todd's hands to try and loosen them, but it was to little effect. Kara was only a housekeeping android after all. 

"Put that back where you found it right now, or else this thing will be smashed beyond repair this time!" Todd growled. 

Alice took a quick step back, but didn't make a move to return to his room. Like hell she'd do that. She knew Todd well enough to know that even if she did put the gun back, she'd return to see Kara lying on the floor, blue blood everywhere. 

"NOW!" He screamed, grabbing Kara and pulling her closer to him. Before Alice could react though, Kara had pulled her leg up, giving Todd a swift, hard kick in the crotch. This brought him straight down. Kara quickly ran over to Alice at full speed and before Todd could retaliate Kara was now safely standing behind Alice, or more so, the gun. 

"A-Alice, please give me the gun... I don't want you to do anything irrational." Kara pleaded.   
"Irrational?! It's irrational to defend myself from this abusive, horrible man?" Alice didn't let Todd leave her sight, keeping the gun aimed straight at him. The man had stood up by now and had his hands up in defeat. 

"No- I- Alice listen to me. How about instead of killing him, we just leave? Just take a deep breath, calm down and think this situation over for a second." Kara didn't have the words that could have defended Todd. Alice was right, it didn't justify killing him in her eyes, but in the end, the android was right.

Alice took another deep breath.   
Todd smirked from his side of the hallway, causing Alice to get angrier.   
"After all you've done to me, you now stand, facing a gun, and you think it's a joke?!?" She yelled at him as loudly as she could.   
Her stress levels had peaked, 97%. She couldn't take it any more. She pulled the trigger.


End file.
